Galan's Turn
by Padawan Toria
Summary: Ahsoka and Galan used to be best friends while training together at the Jedi temple. However, it is clear that Galan is not happy with the ways of the light side and wants more. After being apart for many years, a mission suddenly reunites them both. How will things turn out? Will Anakin be okay with it? How will Ahsoka work out her feelings and will Starkiller ever come back?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a star wars story set in the time of the clone wars. However, I will be using Starkiller/Galan Marek from the Force Unleashed project. I have altered the character a little bit to fit in with my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Star Wars. If I did, Ahsoka wouldn't have left.**

 **Chapter One**

Galan was an apprentice. No. Not just an apprentice. A Sith apprentice. A Sith apprentice to Count Dooku himself. Had he always been with the dark side? No! Of course not. But he was now and nothing nor no one could bring him back … or so he thought.

Somewhere in the centre of Coruscant, two Jedi were training at the temple. The fight was fierce yet not one to the death, thankfully. Ahsoka Tano was in the middle of a sparring match with her best friend Barriss Offee. Their blades clashed multiple times, there were many close calls and both were breathing heavily. But after about 10 minutes it was clear Ahsoka was winning. She had kicked Barriss in the stomach, then force pushed her down to the ground and was about to win, when her comlink buzzed causing her to jump back and lose her footing, therefore falling over, giving Barriss a chance to get back up and hold a lightsabre to Ahsoka's neck.

"Ha I win" Barriss exclaimed happily.

"Hang on; my comlink distracted me."

"Oh please, I beat you fair and square, so just deal with the fact I won and answer the call"

"Fine" Ahsoka clicked on the comlink and brought her wrist to her lips. "Ahsoka here" she said in a professional tone.

"Snips, we've got a mission. Meet me outside the council chambers in five minutes." Came Anakin's voice through the comlink.

"Yes Master."

"I guess you better go"

"For now, but I want a rematch." Ahsoka smirked.

"Yeah right, I won I'm not about to go and fight again only to lose."

Barriss offered her hand to Ahsoka in order help her up; she appeared to have accepted … but at the last minute she pulled Barriss down as well!

"Ahsoka!"

"Bye Barriss." Ahsoka called as she ran off to go meet her Master, leaving her friend on the floor stunned.

To the everyday person outside, the Jedi temple will seem huge and almost impossible to navigate. However, having grown up in the temple since she was three, Ahsoka knew the place like the palm of her hand. Because of this she was well aware of the short cuts and, using all her knowledge, was able to reach the outside of the council chamber in three minutes flat, beating her Master there.

He rounded the corner a few seconds later.

"Ah you're here, good, we shouldn't keep the council waiting." He said as her saw Ahsoka.

"Master do you have any idea what this mission is?"

"I'm afraid not Snips. But don't worry we're about to find out." He answered right before the doors opened and they walked inside.

It was a circler shaped room, with a red chair for each council member; the floor had an intricate floral type design. And the walls were basically all big windows.

Not everyone was present in person. Shaak Ti was there via hologram, as was Kit Fisto along with Ki Adi Mundi.

"I suppose you are wondering why we have called you here." Mace Windu began.

"Yes, we have been thinking what the mission could be."

"Called you here we have because a new Sith there is."

"A new Sith?" Ahsoka asked concerned.

"Yes an old member of the order."

"Who Mater Plo?"

"Galan Marek." Mace said.

Ahsoka's heart stopped. No not Galan he would never fall to the dark side! I thought he left the order because he didn't agree with the council or the code. But I never thought he would join the Sith!

Ahsoka still remembered the last time she saw him.

FLASH BACK!

Galan had just got back to the temple after a mission. He was just about to report to the council when…

"Galan you're back!"

He turned around to see his best friend and secret crush, Ahsoka Tano.

"Hay Ahsoka how are you?" he greeted

She walked up to him. "I'm good," she paused, then added "But I'm even better now that you're here."

Galan blushed. "How was the mission" She asked.

Galan just groaned. Ahsoka knew him well enough to know that was his way of saying 'it was bad'.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes. But not here."

Galan took her wrist and led her to his quarters. Once the door was closed, he began ranting.

"The mission was a disaster. Because of the stupid code I couldn't finish the slavers off and they got away!" Galan practically screamed.

"Okay. Galan just calm down."

"I can't! This dumb code is pointless. It stops us from completing our missions and the rule against attachment is possibly the most absurd thing I've ever heard off. Of course it's not going to lead us to the dark side!"

"All right. But just stop yelling."

"I can't!"

"Please Galan. For me?"

When she said this he immediately stopped. Galan exhaled, then went and sat down on his bed. Ahsoka walked over and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka. I just can't go on living like this."

"Ssshh, its okay everyone gets annoyed sometimes." She comforted whist she gently rubbed his back.

"Ahsoka." Galan began. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Are you okay Galan?"

"Yes. At least I will be soon… Soka I'm leaving the Jedi order." He confessed

Ahsoka was dumb founded. She was going to lose Galan, her best friend in the whole universe and she had a big crush on him. She needed to know something before she lost him forever.

"Galan. If you are leaving doesn't that mean you are no longer bound by the code and if there was someone you liked. Because you said the attachment rule was ridiculous, so you must like someone. You could tell them. Couldn't you?" She hoped he would say yes. Ahsoka wanted to know if he liked her back.

"Yes I can. However, she is still in the order and the stupid no attachments rule applies to her."

"Oh please Galan tell her how you feel. She needs to know." Ahsoka pleaded.

"Why are you so interested in finding out if I like someone?" He said with a smirk.

"Well-I-it's not really-what I mean is-I'm not?"

Galan was no idiot. In fact he understood her reaction perfectly. And his hope rose.

"Okay Soka I'll tell you. But only because this may be the last time I see you… well the person I like is … you. In fact I have a big crush on you. But don't let me get in the way of you becoming a Jedi. Okay?"

Once he said that her face lit up.

"Galan if this truly is going to be the last time I see you then I want you to have this to remember me by."

And with that she lent in and gave him a kiss on the lips. When they brock apart they just stared at each other. "I like you back Galan." Ahsoka finely said.

"Good. But now you must promise to forget me and move on." Galan said as he rose up from the bed, getting ready to tell the council he was leaving.

"What?!" Ahsoka screamed "Galan I can't do that, why would you ask that of me?"

"Because, even though the life of the Jedi isn't for me, it is for you and I want you to become a knight. If you don't because of me I'll never forgive myself. Make me proud Soka."

"I'll miss you Galan…more than you'll ever know." Ahsoka whispered to him. The tears were building up behind her eyes.

"I know Soka but its better this way. Just never forget that you are my best friend and I will leave here with amazing memories of us together."

He reached the door and Ahsoka ran up to him giving him the biggest hug the galaxy will ever witness.

"Good bye Galan." Ahsoka said as they brock the hug. "I'll never forget you."

"Good bye Ahsoka I'll never forget you either." And with that he left the room.

Ahsoka couldn't take it anymore she fell to the floor and burst into tears.

"I'll never forget you" She whispered to no one.

END OF FLASH BACK!

Ahsoka's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what Master Plo just told me. My best friend ever, now a Sith? This isn't happing. Galan would never. He is good. I was brought back from my thoughts when Master Yoda spoke.

"Spotted he has been. Near the outer rim."

"The republic has a base there and we have reason to believe he is planning an attack." Mace Windo explained.

"Send back up we must. Go there you will and see how badly he is gone."

"This Sith has valuable information that we can use. If possible bring him back. However, if it is certain that the dark side has consumed him… end him." Mace's voice was firm and cold.

What?! I can't end Galan. I thought. No way that's impossible! No! I know there is still good in him and I am going to bring him back! And stop calling Galan a Sith!

"When do we leave Masters?"

"First thing tomorrow" obi-wan replied.

"Council adjourned." Shaak Ti's hologram announced.

Ahsoka's P.O.V.

I had just arrived back at my master's and I shared quarters. I quickly rushed past him, through the room in the middle (it's kinda like a small living room) and into my bedroom. Where upon I locked my door. My brain was in a state of shock and I was, now, unable to think straight. I was in the middle of a battle with myself. One half said go to him, talk to him, remind him of what he used to be. He needs help Ahsoka. He needs you. Then to counter that, the other part said are you crazy? He has turned, there's nothing you can do for him now just forget him and move. Galan doesn't care about you anymore. Remember, he left the order… he left you Ahsoka. The different parts of my mind continued this back and forth for who knows how long. Eventually, I became so frustrated that I began hitting my head on the metal wall of my room.

However, when it became apparent that this was ridiculous, I walked into the refresher and drenched my face in water. The voices finally stopped and I calmed down a little. But I did have a small head ache. Note to self: Never hit head on metal again.

If I was going to help Galen then I would need to be in control of my emotions. Getting all worked up about this is not going to help him at all. I know he's still in there and tomorrow I will go with my master and Rex be side. Together we can bring him back to the republic. But no matter what I will not I refuse to end Galan.

My master doesn't know about my history with Galan. I have never been so glad that he never asked about my time as a youngling before. If he did know then he would defiantly try to stop me from going on that mission. I can see it now … "No Ahsoka. I forbid you to go.

Your attachment to this Sith is too strong and I know you won't be able to kill him you had too." Ahsoka imagined the scene and put on a voice for Anakin.

"But master-"

"No buts Ahsoka. You're staying here and that's final."

Ahsoka made a discussed noise after she had finished her little re-enactment.

"I know that that is the truth, but I need to go. I just have too. No I won't tell master. At least not yet. Maybe I will one day but just not yet. I'm not ready to share my secret and he is most certainly not ready to receive that kind of personal information. Anakin would, without a doubt, over react as per usual."

Right now I need to get ready for tomorrow. I'll need to be at my best. I sense it will be a long mission.

Somewhere near the outer rim Starkiller's P.O.V.

I was on a mission. My master, Count Dooku, has informed me of a republic base not too far away. Eventually, we are going to attack, but not just yet. Master says that if we give them enough trouble they'll send reinforcements. Hopefully, Skywalker. You see my master has, shall we say… uses for him and this is the perfect opportunity for us to get our hands on him. Count Dooku also mentioned Skywalker had a padawan and has given me the honour of "looking after her." I've never met her nor do I know her name, but when she's out of the way her master will be all ours!

Right now I am on my way to check the base. I am to set small bombs on some of the walls of the facility, over load half of their cannons and guns and make a mental note of possible entrance points.

I sense Skywalker's on his way. Good. Now the real fun can begin!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The only reason I'm posting this chapter now is because I saw that some people actually read my story and I got excited. Most chapters will come out once a week, probably on a Thursday. Anyway if you have read the first chapter and liked it then thanks. I really thought no one would find it… I can't stop smiling!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Anakin Skywalker's P.O.V**

I woke up at around 3am. The council told us to leave first thing tomorrow, which means, to us Jedi at least, we leave at 4.30am. Slowly, I got out of bed and lumped to the refresher. I said that's when we're supposed to depart. I never said I liked getting up this early. Once I was washed and fully dressed I decided to wait in the 'lounge' for my padawan

I was concerned for her. She didn't seem in her right mind when she rushed past me yesterday. Then, a little while later, I heard what sounded like banging on the wall. I have no idea what she was doing. But whatever it was I hope she is okay. First I assumed it was just teenage girl stuff. But I've never head of a normal teenager making the sort of noise that was coming from her room. Then again Ahsoka isn't what you'd call normal. She is unique in her own and special way. To be honest, I'm glad she's like that. Life would be pretty boring if Ahsoka was like most padawans. Thank the force I got her instead of someone else.

Never the less, something is definitely bothering her and I'm going to find out what!

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

The time was about 3.15am when I awoke. This was it. Today was the day. I am going to the outer rim to find Galan and bring him back. He has to come back. I can't live without him.

Reluctantly, I clambered out of my poor excuse for a bed. The covers that were once keeping me warm were now on the floor, exposing me to the cold air of my room. I quickly made my way to the refresher. When I had finished in there and had got dressed, I throw the covers on the bed and force pull my lightsabre and shoto to my hands, then clipped them to my belt. On my way to the door, I stopped, had one last look around my room, then took in a deep breath and left my quarters.

The first thing I notice when I exit my bed room, was Master Skywalker perched on the couch looking lost in thought and slightly concerned. He turned to me and said.

"Ah Snips there you are."

"Good morning Master, shall we go?" I asked, making my way past him and to the door.

He seemed to be thinking for a moment then smiled at me and said.

"Okay let's not keep Rex waiting."

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The pair made their way towards the hanger bay. They were going to be taking the _Resolute_. Once at the ship, Ahsoka spotted Rex talking to some shinnies that were coming alone for their first mission. In her opinion this was not a mission for rookies. But they need to learn somehow. At least that's what the council says.

The conversation soon ended, and the clone Captain dismissed them. Then he turned around to go greet Anakin and Ahsoka.

"General, Commander" Rex acknowledged them both with a dip of the head.

"Hey Rex. How's it going?" Ahsoka said cheerfully, knowing that was how she usually acted before a mission. Ahsoka was well aware of the fact that both Rex and Anakin would pick up on her behaver changes. So no matter how nervous, angry or upset she was, she would have to keep it hidden. _Jedi aren't supposed to feel emotions like this anyway._ She told herself. Obviously she was failing at that part.

"I'm good. The _Resolute_ is stocked with the reinforcement supplies and we are almost ready to go." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Good. Let's not keep the base waiting any longer." Anakin told them.

In no time at all, they watched as the stars became stretched, sending them into the blue tunnel known as hyperspace.

 **Starkiller's P.O.V.**

Boooom! Another of their cannons just got blown to pieces. You know I thought they would have maned the weaponry better. All I had to do was kill one clone and put his armour on and that was it. They let me everywhere. No ID checks, no passwords, nothing. This is going to be easier than I thought.

Since my access to places was unlimited, I made a quick detour to the central control room. Jackpot baby! It had everything. All the scheduled take-offs and landings, how many people there were in the base, what model the weapons are and how effective, all entrances and exits (even the secret ones… Ha not so secret any more), but most importantly when their reinforcements are due to arrive.

Because I already have everything I need and more, I decided to go back to my ship the _Rogue Shadow._ As soon as I am on board I feel a ripple through the force. Then suddenly Anakin Skywalker jumps down from the roof and try's to take off my head! But I quickly dodge his lightsabre and charge at him. Our blades locked, with all my strength I force push him away and, while he is recovering, stab him in the chest. Anakin flickers away to reveal my droid PROXY.

"Hello master Starkiller." PROXY greeted.

"Hey PROXY, that was a good one, I didn't sense you until I was on the ship."

"Thank you Master. I thought since you plan to fight Skywalker, you should have some practise."

"Oh by the way, have you got any info on Skywalker's Padawan? I want to know if she's a real threat or not."

"Of course Master. Here."

Then PROXY transformed into a Togruta. A very familiar Togruta. They looked just like an old friend of mine. A very good old friend of mine. They looked like…no it can't be.

"Ahsoka Tano, Padawan to Anakin Skywalker. Sixteen years old. Togruta female from the planet Shili. One lightsabre, one shoto. Her lightsabre style is the reverse Shien grip." PROXY stated in a voice just like my old…

"What is her name again PROXY?" I asked my voice quivering. It can't be her it just can't be.

"Ahsoka Tano."

I couldn't breathe. I became obvious to my surroundings. I collapsed on the floor and my vision went fuzzy. I was going to see Ahsoka again. Force knows I still love her. But this was going to be far from a happy reunion. I was going to see Ahsoka again … and most likely have to kill her! The lack of oxygen was starting to get to me. Next thing I know I blacked out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I just wanted to thank orca3553 for being my first reviewer. Thanks! I read it about midnight last night and started jumping around the house. Anyway, here's the next chapter, sorry it's a little short.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

As I sat in my quarters on board the _Resolute,_ my mind became plagued with horrid thoughts. I wasn't asleep mind you, just unable to think clearly. My imagination wandered free, much to my dismay. I saw myself and Galan, back when we were both younglings at the temple, happily going to our next class. To begin with this thought made me smile as I remembered all the good times we shared. But then the walls of the temple began to crack and give way, next thing I know I'm somewhere in the outer rim!

 _"_ _Ah they you are…."_

 _A voice came out of nowhere._

 _"_ _Long time no see…."_

 _The voice was speaking surprisingly normally. Almost as if it was glad maybe even happy to see me._

 _"_ _Who are you?" I called._

 _"_ _Oh come on Ahsoka, don't say you've forgotten me already." The voice said teasingly, yet was that a hint of anger I could just faintly hear?_

 _"_ _What do you want with me?"_

 _"_ _That depends. What do_ you _want with_ me _?"_

 _I was getting more and more confused by the minute. Who was this guy? I could quite clearly hear it was a man speaking. But why would I have forgotten them?_

 _"_ _I can't tell you what I want with you unless I at least know your name."_

 _"_ _How about this I'll give you a clue and you can guess who I am?"_

 _Seeing no alternative, I agreed._

 _"_ _Fine."_

 _"_ _Good. Now let's see. Oh I know! If I said 'make me proud Soka' what would you say?"_

 _I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Could it really be him?_

 _"_ _G-Galen?"_

 _"_ _No! I'm afraid_ Galen _is dead. I am_ Starkiller _. In other words I'm your doom!"_

 _Black smoke suddenly filled the scene. There was no way out…_

"Aaahhh" I screamed. What the hell just happened? Was that a vision or my imagination?

If that was a vision then I'm in big trouble!

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Around five minutes later, Ahsoka's comlink buzzed letting her know she had a call. The young Togruta answered and through came her master's voice.

"Ahsoka we're almost at the landing pad. We need you on the bridge."

"On my way Master."

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Anakin Skywalker was waiting patiently on the bridge for Ahsoka to arrive. Although being patient was never one of his strong points, today for some reason he was just feeling patient.

Perhaps it was the fact his thoughts were not with the here and now. No. instead his thoughts were on his padawan. He knew something was definitely wrong. Despite her best efforts to hide it, her feelings betrayed her.

Anakin was also aware of the fact that she was getting worse. Only moments ago he felt a strange ripple through the force and at the heart of that ripple he found Ahsoka.

Only, she was more advanced than most padawans her age, meaning she had almost mastered how to put up mental shields. This was a problem for Anakin; for he couldn't see her thoughts clearly enough to see what was wrong. That frustrated him. Although very advanced, her defence, however was not able to block everything thing so he did find out that the cause of her bazar behaviour was because of their current mission.

That was worrying. This mission was to take out a Sith. If she wasn't completely focused, then it could endanger her and the mission as a whole. Ahsoka was strong inside and out, so her being confused and scared meant something was seriously wrong.

However, he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't tell him if she didn't want to. This was another thing to be concerned about. _How am I supposed to help her if she won't let me know what is going on?_ Anakin thought.

Luckily though, said padawan entered the bridge before his thoughts could continue.

"Hey Master. You ready to do this?" She said. Appearing as cheerful as ever.

"Ready as I'll ever be Snips."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, not much to say today, just thanks if you've favorited or are following this story it means so much to me. So here's chapter four, enjoy!**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Anakin Skywalker's P.O.V.**

Once landing at the base, it was straight to business.

"Alright. Now everyone listen up. As you are aware we are here to help reinforce this base. The Sith is here and has no doubt already penetrated your defences, and judging by the amount of smoke coming from that cannon over there, you didn't do too well at catching him."

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I may or may not have zoned out after that. But in my defence, how was I supposed to concentrate when my old best friend has manged to not only sneak in to a heavily guarded republic base unnoticed but also destroyed many helpful weapons and gained access to top secret files?! To top it all off there is a high chance of me having to kill him or … vice versa!

Seriously, I don't know how I'm going to do this. I can't kill him! I love him! I don't care if he's a Sith I know there is still good in him.

The moment we entered the atmosphere I felt his presence. _It was good to feel it again I might add… focus Ahsoka!_ But the point is it didn't feel truly dark. I've sensed many Sith in my time; all of them have the same dark, cold feeling to them. But Galan just didn't. Don't get me wrong, I still felt the darkness within him. But I didn't feel as much cold. There was also something else… I searched deep in to his force signature and found something rather intriguing. He felt sad and scared? Like he had been ordered to do something he didn't want to, but had no say in the matter.

I wouldn't put it pasted Dooku to force Galan to do something like destroy this base. _No that's just it Galan doesn't want to blow this place up but fears what sort of punishment would await his return!_ Suddenly, everything snapped in to place and I realised what needed to be done.

I need to find him and talk alone. _Without_ the whole army coming to arrest him.

Unfortunately, my Master had different ideas.

"You get all that snips? You kinda looked lost in your own world."

"Wha-oh-uh yes er I think."

"Come on I'll show you your temporary quarters."

We walked for a while to be honest I didn't pay must attention to my surroundings. I followed my Master blindly. He could've been leading me into a rancor pit for all I knew.

But he didn't and soon enough we arrived a long corridor with metal doors all down the sides. He stopped at the fifth one down and put in a code. The door slid open with a woosh, and he led me inside.

The room wasn't too bad. It had a small sofa on the far side and a bunk bed off to the left. On the right were a refresher and a small desk. There was a window with curtain drawn behind the sofa.

"Well, this place isn't too bad." I said.

"Yeah… anyways, Snips there's something I need to talk to you about."

He seemed a little on edge. Should I be concerned?

"Okay…" I said slowly, unsure of what will come next.

He took a seat on the couch and motioned for me to follow him. I did and he started talking again.

"So … actually, no I'm just going to say it. Ahsoka I know there's something you're not telling me, and I know it has something to do with this mission. This is a very dangerous assignment and I can't be dealing with your problems and a Sith at the same time."

 _Oh great. How does he even know?_

"I-I-I don't know wha-"

"Save it. I know your very advanced Ahsoka. But there are some things even you can't hide."

 _Should I tell him? I mean sure he's my Master but this is personal and he'll without a doubt freak out about it!_

"Sorry Master. I-I'm just a little nervous. Galan was a good friend of mine."

"Wait you knew him?!" _Oh here we go…_

"You were friends with a Sith?! Why the hell did you come?! Ahsoka you could risk the entire mission!"

"Would you stop yelling? What, you think I'm an idiot? I knew all that already but I didn't tell you because I knew you would react this way, and yes I was friends with Galan and stop calling him a Sith!" I screeched at Anakin at the maximum my voice box would allow.

"Don't you dare yell at me like that!" He boomed out, his voice thousand times louder than my own! It echoed through the entire room. I was scared.

"I will call him what the hell I like! He is a Sith!"

"Master have you ever even met him?" My voice was a lot quieter now. Seeing my reaction, he calm down as well.

"He was nice once, kind… the best friend I ever had."

We were both silent for a long time. He appeared to be deep in thought and I didn't dare disturb him.

"Alright" He said after a little while longer. "I'm sorry. I guess even he could have been good at one point."

He got up to leave, but then turned back to face me.

"Ahsoka, I understand this isn't going to be easy for you and just so you know, before I kill him I will try to bring him back." And with that he exited the room, with no other explanation and leaving me very confused.

 _I need to clear my head. I think I'll take a walk._

 **Starkiller's P.O.V.**

"Hello Master Starkiller."

"Hey PROXY, how long was I out?"

"Around an hour Sir."

"Okay. Hey how about a sparring match?"

"Of course Master. Who shall I be impersonating this time?"

"Skywalker's padawan."

A few noises came from PROXY. Then I blinked and when my eyes opened again before me stood ''Ahsoka Tano''.

"Are you ready Master?"

"I guess so."

We charged at each other, one blade smacking against the other. She swung at my feet and I jumped forward and tried to get her head. But as soon as my lightsabre came anywhere near her face I deactivated it!

"Master Starkiller, are you alright?"

"Uh- yeah PROXY, lets carry on."

This time she pushed off the wall and came for my chest, but I simply spun around her and pointed my laser sward at her back. However, the same thing happened, I shut it off before I could harm her. We continued for a while longer, each time I got the same result. Then my comlink started to beep.

"Okay PROXY that's enough for now."

 _Dam! I just can't hurt that girl … and that wasn't even the real her!_

Now here I was, about to receive one of the most important messages I will ever have to answer in my life. To begin with, it would seem like you standard, master-phones-apprentice-and-tells-them-to-stop-what-they're-doing-and-carry-out-supsific-comarnds-exacly-as-they-say-or-els call. However, this is far from what it acutely was…

I used the force to pull the transmitter to my hand.

Seeing it was my Master, I made sure I looked reasonable. My appearance was not the best at this precise moment. But in my defence, you try fighting a highly combat programed droid, who happens to look like a girl you like, for a long period of time and then come out looking and smelling like roses! It's not easy! After a brief look, I decided this was as good as it was gonna get. _Of course Dooku had to pick now of all times to contact me._ A quick lick of the accepted-call-button and the conversation was underway.

"Master." I bent down on one knee.

"Well done Starkiller. You have done a very good job in gaining the extra dater. The plan is going perfectly. My sources tell me Skywalker has already arrived."

"Yes Master, his ship came in not too long ago. Shall I proceed and instructed?"

"I'm afraid there has been a slight change of plans."

"What changes?"

"The chosen one's padawan. I need you to kidnap her. Once in our clutches, you are to torture her slowly and painfully, until she is begging for mercy."

"Why Master?" _I can't do that!_

"Lord Sidious is getting inpatient and we need Skywalker to turn in order to win this war! By putting his padawan in excruciating pain, he will feel anger toward us for doing that to her. Naturally, he will want to help the little brat. The only way we'll stop her pain, is if he gives himself over to us! At least that's what we'll tell him."

"T-then w-we'll s-stop Master?" The thought of hurting Ahsoka was just unbearable.

"No… Then _You_ will kill her before his very eyes. After that he. Will. Be. Ours. You are to continue with your current mission. But should you encounter her…" He let out a small, evil and dark chuckle. "You know what to do."

Then he was gone. The hologram was no more. I was left to ponder the thought of murdering Ahsoka. My head was beginning to hurt from thinking so hard.

 _I think I need a walk._

 **Anakin Skywalker's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what just happened. My own padawan friends with a Sith? How could I not have known? Well that explains her strange behaviour. Really, she shouldn't be here. Ahsoka gets attached to people very easily.

 _Uh yeah, you're one to talk … but I am one to talk because my friends are_ not SITH _!_

Anyway, getting attached to the enemy is without a doubt against the Jedi code. I have no problem with her befriending Republicans (even though the code says otherwise, I don't care for that stupid rule. I've been married to Padme for nearly three years and I haven't turned evil) but Separatists? That's where I draw the line.

Honestly, I don't know why I told Ahsoka I wouldn't kill him. I guess I just want her to trust me. I don't know this _Galan Marek_ but if he can be turned, he would have untold, secret info for what the separatist's next moves are. Not to mention his knowledge of outposts and troop numbers. As well as, special connections to the Count himself. If brought back he could very well win the war for us!

Alright Ahsoka you win this round. I won't kill him unless I have too. I just hope _you_ don't do anything in the meantime, you'll regret later on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, this chapter is my is one of my favourites so I hope you like it too. I couldn't wait to post it. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

It was dark by the time I got into the forest. You see I had to wait until the majority of the base was retired for the night. Of course there are the night watches, but they're easy to sneak past if you know a few tricks!

Let's just say, when you train under a Master like Anakin, sometimes you just need a break and I have, shall we say… found ways of getting them.

Don't worry I didn't hurt them. In fact they should be waking up by now… hopefully.

I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do. I let out a frustrated yell. _I don't know how Jedi are supposed to deal with emotions. It's virtually impossible! I am never going to be_ _able to master that side of things._

I took a deep breath, then let it out. Right I'm just going to wander around and clear my head, then head back before anyone realises that I'm gone.

 **Starkiller's P.O.V.**

Arrrrrrrrr. I slashed at another tree, my lightsabre easily slicing through the bark. I was so angry! I must have hacked 15 trees by now, the remains lay scattered around me and yet I didn't have a scratch!

 _What am I supposed to do? Urh I hate this!_

I swung my lightsabre again, the glowing red blade flying in a swift movement towards the next tree. Without incident it completely detached the trunk from the tree, until it was nothing but a barricade, blocking the way I had just come. I shut off my lightsabre and put it back on my belt.

 _I just need to calm down. Let's just take a walk._

I left the graveyard of bark and torn up trees, it was of no importance to me now.

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I must have been walking for longer than I thought, for, when I looked behind me, the base was no longer in my sight line. But I had come this far, and with no intention of turning back now, I proceeded on.

But then I heard what sounded like a lightsabre deactivating. _Was Anakin out here too? No he can't be I saw him head to the mess hall while I was sneaking out._

 _Then who could it be? … Maybe….._

I dashed toward where the sound came from!

 **Starkiller's P.O.V.**

As there was no noise in the forest (minus the animals around), my thoughts were free to wander. I'll spare you the trouble of having to go through them all. They were diving me insane!

But then I heard something racing to my position. I presumed it was just an animal, so I simply ignited my laser sward and waited.

Nothing could have prepared me for who really did come round the tree…

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

Could it really be him? After all this time, he's just a few meters away…

He looked different. His hair was much shorter and the smile I used to love, no longer present on his face. In its place was a stern frown. His whole attire from head to foot were different shades of black and grey with some body armour as protection.

His eyes, oh, his eyes were what scared me the most. They were a sickly Sith yellow, not the browns ones I remember at all.

He looked at me and I at him.

The _RED_ lightsabre in his hand went away with a woosh and was placed back on his black belt. The entire time his eyes never left mine.

"G-Galen …?" I questioned.

The smallest of smiles could just faintly be seen tugging at the corners of his mouth. Then, just like that it was gone. His face back to how it was before.

"No… Galen is no more… I am _Starkiller_!"

To say I was frightened would have been the biggest understatement of the millennium. I was absolutely mortified! Here before me stood my best friend, who I haven't seen in years, and he just clarified that all my worst fears were right and he was now a Sith!

I decided to go along with it and see what happens.

"O-okay, S-Starkiller then… how ya been?"

 **Starkiller's P.O.V.**

"How ya been?"

What am I going to do now? I was trying to be menacing and it was working, I could sense her fear though the force. But now… oh for the love of force, she hasn't changed at all. Look at her, oh I missed her so much and now she's joking around like we used to.

You know what, I don't care. I haven't seen her in years. If I am really going to have to kill her, then this might be last time is see her. I might never get another chance to joke around with her ever again!

"Not so good, with the war and all. You know how it is. Or maybe you don't. Anyway, what's going on with you then?"

I could feel her surprise. She hadn't expected an answer like that.

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V**

Whoa, I was _not_ expecting that reply.

"Not so great either. Like you said with the war and everything there's just no time for fun anymore…" I was about to take a huge risk. "Plus my best friend decided to join the other side. So that wasn't great, finding out I may or may not have to kill him. " He knew I meant him and I was really glad he didn't get mad.

"Oh really? Well they were a bit of an idiot weren't they? Take it from me; it's not much better over there."

I laughed. Oh I missed this, just joking around and having fun. I then spotted something that quite amazed me. Galan's eyes were brown again! Not a touch of yellow in sight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, here's chapter 6 I hope you like it. I had fun writing it. enjoy!**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Earlier: Captain Rex's P.O.V.**

I was on my way to the barracks, when I spotted Commander Tano sneaking down the hall. Now I have worked with General Skywalker and Commander Tano long enough to know that sometimes they bend the rules and/or do things considered wrong by the Jedi.

However, she was acting strange. Leaning against the wall, every now and then looking over her shoulder, as if she was afraid of someone following her, walking on tip toes and checking the other side of corners before going round. There was no way to deny it, something was going on. I followed her and watched her do something to the clones on duty. _What she did I have no idea… and I'd rather not find out thank you._ ****

Then she reached the front of the base and just waltzed on out into the forest without a second thought. This was weird. _Maybe I should tell the General_? I thought. He would be in the mess at this time of night, getting his last meal of the day.

Quickly, I made my way to the mess hall. I needed to catch Skywalker before he turned in for the night. When I _finely_ got there ( _have you noticed, when you want to get someplace fast, it seems to take longer)_ he was the only one in the hall.

"General Skywalker!" I called.

"Ah Rex. Good to see you. Sit."

I joined him at the table.

"What are you doing up at this time?"

"I was actually on my way to bed Sir, when I saw your Padawan sneaking out. She's in the forest right now. I was wondering if you sent her out there or not."

"No I didn't send her out there. What was she doing?"

"She was trying not to get court, I'm sure of it. And she knocked out a few clones on the way."

"Are they okay?"

"Yes Sir. I checked them and they are all fine."

"Good. But the question is why would she try to get into the forest unnoticed?"

"I don't know Sir. I was hoping you would."

 **Anakin's P.O.V.**

 _Why would she…. Oh Dam It! She's trying to find that Sith guy isn't she! Ahsoka when I find you, you are so gonna get it!_

"Rex assemble a strike team, I think I know where she's gone."

"Yes Sir." He saluted then left.

 _Why Ahsoka? Why? Why? Of all people it just had to be him. You better get out of this alive… so I can kill you later on!_

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it. There brown! Galen's eyes are actually brown! I knew there was still good in him. I just hope he stays like this.

"So, it's been a while." I said trying to get a conversation going again.

"Yeah it has, and a lot's changed since I last saw you." He paused then added slyly. "But you haven't changed at all."

I laughed a little.

"What's that supposed to mean Galan?"

"It means you're still the same smiling, happy, snippy, stubborn, beautiful girl I knew years ago…. Don't ever change…not like I did."

I felt so sorry for him. The Sith are cruel and ruthless. He must have been through hell. I moved closer to him.

"It's going to be okay now. You're not alone anymore. You're safe." He turned away from me and lent against a tree.

"Am I?" He said. "Maybe right now but if I don't complete this mission Count Dooku will kill me… literally." I was scared for him, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"It's alright now. You have me to keep you safe. Dooku can't reach you here." He turned back to face me. Complete seriousness on his face.

"That's a nice thought Ahsoka, but I assure you he can. And even if he couldn't do you really think that the Republic would let me live after everything I've done? I wouldn't survive the trial! Hell I wouldn't even make it to the trial with your master around! Do you really think he'll let me live?! I've read his file and know of his reputation! I'd be dead before you could even say my name." I knew some of that was true. But not all of it.

"It would be okay. Master promised not to kill you unless he had to. If you don't give him a reason, he will have no grounds on which to kill you. The republic wants you alive for your Intel. The council specifically told us not to harm you. You don't have to do this Galen. You can come with us … come with me."

"Yes but for how long. Once my uses for the republic are done, my time will be up. They'll just dispose of me, like I'm nothing but waste. Or Dooku will hunt me to the ends of time. Either way I end up dead. So what's the point?"

"The point is I won't let them. I'm here for you Galen and I won't let either side hurt you. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Ahsoka." I saw a flash fly across his pupil then disappear. His eyes were being to show signs of yellow.

Now I was getting desperate.

"Please Galan, don't leave me again. The past few years have been hell without you. Now I've finally found you, I can't lose you again. Please!" He began walking away.

"I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be."

"Galan please, I need you!" Tears were streaming down my face. He still didn't stop.

"I love you!" I yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks. The whole world stood still. Nothing mattered but me and him. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned to face me, his eyes brown again and he said.

"I love you too."

We walked forward and hugged each other tightly, like we could lose the other at any moment. We pulled back and looked dead on in the eyes. Then we kissed. I don't know how long it was for; everything seemed to stop the moment our lips touched. It was my moment in paradise, however it was short lived because I heard blaster fire!

Clones were surrounding us. But that wasn't the worst part … my master saw us before we separated. He looked livid.

"Back away from Commander Tano with your hands up!" One clone shouted.

"If you dare touch her again, we will shoot to kill!" Another yelled.

"No don't!" I called out. "He's not going to hurt you! Don't shoot!" My efforts made no impact on the situation.

"Drop your lightsabre and come quietly, you'll live … for now." Anakin said. His voice a new dark and evil. I could sense his anger flowing through the force. This did not look good. _At least it can't get any worse._ I thought. I couldn't have been more wrong if I tried.

Galen tuned to me.

"Y-you set me up."

"No I didn't I swear!"

"I can't believe it. I trusted you! Said I loved you! And you set me up! How could you?!" I couldn't process what was happening.

"No wait please!"

"I was willing to defy orders for you, and you call the army on me?!"

"This isn't what it looks like. I never called. I love you!"

"NO!" He screamed. Then force pushed everyone out the way and took off into to the night! All the clones had begun shooting but missed due to being disorientated from Galen's push.

"NOOO Galen wait!" I screeched, but he was gone.

I collapsed to the floor in hysterics. Everyone gathered round me. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

 **Starkiller's P.O.V.**

I jumped and leaped from branch to branch dodging blaster fire as I went. Dam clones can't aim. Lucky for me I guess. I quickly made it back to my ship. I had a mission to complete and now _she_ was not going to stand in my way!

"PROXY get ready for another try at Skywalker's little brat." I said through my comlink. I was so mad. I hate her! I was willing to sacrifice my purpose here, all for her and how does she repay me? By calling the bloody army on me that's how!

I stormed into my ship, where PROXY was already waiting for me. Even seeing a hologram of her made my blood boil!

Our fight went similar to before; except this time, I fort with anger. Each move reflected my pure hatred of her being. And this time there was one big difference, when her defence was down … I imbedded my blade in her chest without a second thought!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, this chapter is a little longer than the others. Not sure if that is good or bad. I'll let you decided.** **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Earlier**

 **Some random clone's P.O.V.**

I was in the barracks with the rest of the 501st (us reinforcements were given our own to use temporally). We were getting ready to retire for the night. The general said we would need to be at our best if we're going to get this base up and running as well as take out a Sith.

I've heard stories about them you know. How deadly and dangerous they are. A few of my brothers have been killed by the Sith and I don't plan on joining them any time soon.

Tomorrow though, the top priority is getting this base up and running again. I gotta tell you the Sith really did a number on this place. But before we can go after him this post must get their defences operational. If we don't they won't stand a chance. The Separatists will surely send more troops. We are probably going to have to stay here and help until they can fend for themselves…..This mission could take longer than I thought.

But then, just as I was climbing into my bunk, Captain Rex bust into the room!

"Alright right men look alive! The general needs a strike team! Gather your weapons and armour and rondavo in front of the base, stat!"

There were numerous groans, before everyone got ready to go meet the General.

He took us out into the forest, he said 'be on the lookout of any sign of Commander Tano or the Sith.' _Why would Commander Tano be out here? By herself?_

Our group walked a little more, then I began to hear muffled voices. I guess the General did too because he made us pick up the pace.

"Over there! Come on!"

As we moved through the forest the voices started to become louder. The louder they got, the faster we had to run.

"Come on men, faster, faster." Rex shouted.

We rounded a tree and I saw a sight I shall never forget.

My commanding officer, the same person I fight side by side with, the one I trust with my life in her hands, follow her orders without question and have the upmost respect for, was kissing the enemy, the same enemy that killed so many of my brothers, saluted innocent people and destroyed countless lives…..The General's Padawan was kissing a Sith…..

I snapped out of my amazed/ horrified state when I heard someone firing their blaster. Everyone moved in and surrounded them both.

"Back away from Commander Tano with your hands up!" Someone shouted.

I piped in. "If you dare touch her again, we will shoot to kill!"

There were a few things said after that, then I'm pretty sure I heard some yelling, I wasn't really listening. My mind had exploded… and not in a good way. I didn't know what to do. _How exactly am I supposed to react to this?_ My gaze wandered over to the General. It didn't take the force to know he was furious. _I don't know how the Commander is going to get herself out of this one._ I thought.

Next thing I know I was being pushed to the ground by an invisible hand.

When I finally came to my senses, I realised the Sith was escaping. I fired at him, but missed, much like everyone else.

I turned around and saw the Commander on the floor in some kind of state. I really can't describe it. It looked like she had completely lost it! Tears were streaming down her face; she was screaming things that barley resembled anything let alone worlds! Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably and her hands kept reaching out in front of her, like she was trying to grab something that wasn't even there! Before I knew what was happening she blacked out!

General Skywalker slowly crouched down and gently picked her up. I could tell he was at a loss for what to do. We all were. He turned to us, his body moving impeccably slowly, then he said in a calm yet nervous voice,

"Alright everyone, we've all had enough 'fun' for today. Let's go back."

No one moved. I don't think anyone could. It was like we were glued to the spot, our minds being poisoned with worries and doubts. The entire forest was at a standstill, there was not a sound within air shot. Neither the blowing of the wind, nor the scraping of the tree leaves. And it seemed as though every animal on the plant had stopped just to add tension that only made this worse. It was almost as if we had lost all control over our bodies and the force had decided we must just stand there, leaving only our minds to work, making us relive the drama all over again. Giving us more time to question our Commander's loyalty to the republic….

Finally Rex said something, "Come on, you heard the General, let's get moving."

And so we steadily trudged back to the base. Skywalker was still carrying Commander Tano. But as we walked I couldn't help but think was this would be the last time I refer to her as 'Commander'?

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

 **** **Just after they got back to the base.**

 _Darkness. It was surrounding me… No wait closing in on me! The 'walls' were folding over and in on themselves. I began to run. Run where? Huh I have no idea. But just run somewhere, anywhere, in hopes of finding a light. There has to be a light… Right?_

 _I kept running, but in every direction was the same dark shadow. I ran even faster; however was no match for the pitch black fog. I could hear a voice in the distance, the same voice as in my vision before. Then somehow the mist seemed to trip me up. I fell flat on my face and the darkness saw the opening and took it._

 _It swarmed me. I couldn't breathe. This was the end and I knew it. But then…._

Ugh! I awoke with a jolt. Just a dream or maybe a vision? _You know what it doesn't matter I'm alive._ Then I remembered what had happened. _Well for now at least._

I sat up and looked around, I was in some sort of medical ward. To my left were two chairs, fortunately no one was in them. It looked like I was the only one in here. The only other presents I could sense was a medical droid in the corner.

On my right was a small table with a glass of water and my lightsabres. As well as some sort of monitor. It took me a few seconds to realise that I was hooked up to the machine and it was measuring my brain waves.

Then the doors slid open and my master walker in. He looked disappointed in me yet still concerned for my health. Probably my mental health, hence the machine. Slowly, he made his way over to the chairs and carefully sat down, still wary of me. _Did I do something I don't remember?_

We sat (well I was lying on a bed, but still) in silence for a long time. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Also I wasn't sure if my memory of events was completely accurate or not.

At last he spoke, "What do you remember Ahsoka?"

Oh of course he just had to ask the question which means I have to explain what I was doing with Galan.

"Well… I remember that I was talking to Galan in the forest when you showed up with a load of clones." I felt my anger spike. If he hadn't come none of this would have happened. _How did he know where I was anyway?_

"Anything after that?" He asked.

"Then Galan thought I set him up and ran off to who-knows-where." I finished my recollection of what had happened.

"How did you find me anyways?" I questioned him.

"Rex saw you sneaking out and he wanted to know if I sent you out there or not. After he said that I realised that there was only one person you could possibly want to meet and they would be in that area of the forest."

"So what you're saying is you didn't trust me so you sent the army after me?"

"Don't think of it like that. Think of it more as a backup plan."

"Your 'backup plan' cost me my happiness, possibly reined the mission and now I'm stuck I this place!" I was beyond angry.

"It's not my fault you decided to betray the republic and go fraternize with the enemy!" He yelled back with equal force.

"It's not my fault Galan fell to the dark side and it's our job to try and bring him back. Well I could have done that if you hadn't shown up!"

"How? How could you possibly bring that Sith back!? And even if you could how would you know!?"

"His eyes." I said suddenly calming.

"What about them?"

"Sith have yellow eyes right?"

"Yeah so?"

"So… they weren't yellow. Before you came they were brown."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

We sat in silence for a long time. (That seems to happen a lot with us). I was in no condition to say anything. My emotions were all over the place _. Really, really failing at that part of the Jedi code right now._ My mind was defiantly not focused on this present moment at all. I was pretty much thinking about everything except what I needed to think about.

Also I happened to be connected to a brain monitor which was clearly a sing that I needed to take it easy…. Wait a minute!

"Master why am I hooked up to that machine?"

"You sorta had a meltdown in front of everyone and then passed out. I brought you here and they said that you had a small mental breakdown, you should be fine, but they wanted to keep an eye on you."

"Oh okay." I know that was a stupid thing to say. But seriously it was the best I could manage at the time.

"Sooo can I go now?" I said ready to get out of this place. However, much too my disappointment a hand pressed me back down on to the bed.

"I don't think so Snips… ah we need to talk."

"Isn't that what we are doing?"

"No I mean talk about how I found you and Starkiller."

I was hoping he wouldn't bring that up. This is going to be one hard conversation.

"What about it?" I was trying to play dumb.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be Ahsoka. You know what you were doing."

"Are you sure, I mean I did pass out."

"Ahsoka…." He said in his last-warning tone, followed by one of his I'm-not-kidding faces.

"Alright fine, what do you want to know?"

"What were you two doing?"

"You saw what we were doing. There's no more to the story."

"Are you sure? Cause people who are on different sides of a galactic war don't usually get together."

"Well we used to be on the same side didn't we?"

"So, you already told me about your little 'friend', that still doesn't explain what you were doing in the forest."

"Before he left the Temple, we had a conversation and admitted some things that's all."

"What things?"

"Well… um-uh… that-"

"What things?!" He shouted.

"That- that…"

"That what?!"

"That we loved each other!"

His expression said it all. I was dead for sure…

 **Starkiller's P.O.V.**

I trained with PROXY for ours upon hour not even taking a break once. In my mind that hologram was really her and I would not rest until she was dead! However, much to my horror this was not my new enemy, so no matter what move I tried or the force of my blade into her body the hologram would just start up again. And so I kept screeching at PROXY to go again. And every time it had the same outcome. I was losing my mind.

"Why won't you just die?!"

"Master I am just a hologram so you can't kill her. I'm sorry." PROXY spoke calmly.

"JUST DIE!" I charged at her again but the result was just the same. My lightsabre struck her body and the hologram buzzed away to show my droid. Then it just started up again and there she was good as new. It was driving me insane!

"Master why the sudden change of heart?"

"What do you mean?!" I screamed at 'her'.

This time the hologram disappeared by its self and PROXY was back.

"I thought you couldn't bring yourself to hurt Skywalker's apprentice."

Shakily, I sat down and attempted to slow my breathing and calm down.

"That was until she betrayed me."

"What did she do master?"

"She called the republic on me right after she told me she was going to keep me safe and help me!" I felt my anger rise again.

"Anything else Master?"

"She-she-…."

"Master?"

"… She broke my heart…" That was when the last love I had in left in my heart curled over shrivelled up and died. I had nothing left, she took all that away from me … and now I was going to return the favour.

"PROXY contacted Count Dooku, tell him I'm on my way to get Skywalker's apprentice now and if all goes well, we will be ahead of schedule." And with that I walked out of my ship to complete my ultimate goal … destroying Ahsoka Tano.

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

Okay so this is what happened, Anakin yelled at me … I yelled back, he yelled some more, I yelled so more. It resulted in him going on his way to contact the council about my attachment to Galan.

He's such a hypocrite. What, he thinks I don't know he's married to Padme?! Even though they didn't tell me it's pretty obvious if you know them both as well as I do. But I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. I mean after Rex and Anakin barged in on my moment I think my chances we Galan are second to none.

That was when I felt a massive wave of dark energy coming from the forest. I focused hard on the origin of the dark force presence… Galan! He was angry no not angry irked! And on the move… coming this way!

 _He knows where the base is_ I thought. _He knows I'll be here!_

 _I have to get out of here_! _NOW!_ Galan's always been fast even as a youngling he could beat everyone else in any race. So with the dark side of the force to help him out no one will be able to out run him!

I don't think I've ever moved so fast in my life ever! I may be a Jedi but I'm also a teenager, they tend to be lazy, at least in this galaxy.

After I pulled all of the cables off me I ran for my lightsabres. Anakin had moved them so our argument couldn't get ugly and placed them by the window as I reached them I could see a red blade coming straight for the base! It was moving impeccably fast.

I burst through the doors and out of the medical ward. The grey metal halls were empty and there was no one around to help me. Master had given everyone strict orders to stay away from me until he could be sure I wouldn't do anything else 'stupid'.

Just as I rounded a corner I heard the horrid sound of smashing glass. And then the **thump,** **thump, thump** of someone's heavy feet hitting the ground. I began to panic. My eyes darted around franticly trying to find somewhere to hide while my legs ran at an increasing pace.

The **Thumps** were getting louder and closer. My time was running out. I was beginning to tire. Remember I did just break out of the medical ward; there was a reason for me being in there. Just as I was ready to give in I spotted a supply closet.

Flinging the door open and jumping inside I attempted to slow my breathing and hide my force presence. I looked down to see I was missing my lightsabre only my shoto was hocked to my belt. But I didn't have the time to worry about that now. The closet was small and dark and oddly smelled funny, like bleach. It was then I realised that I was in a cleaning closet sounded by items like brooms and mops. Should Galan find me I would have nowhere to hide.

The **Thumps** stopped right in front of my hiding place. This was it. I waited and waited. The silence was tantalizing. There was no way of knowing if I was safe or not. I heard a noise and assumed I was going to be alright. But with my luck, no chance. The door flew open and I was face to face with those vile yellow eyes again.

"Found you…" He growled.

"Wait Galan, I can explain-"

"Shut it!"

"Galan Please…"

"My names Starkiller! So that is what you call me! Understand?!"

"But-"

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

He grabbed me and everything started to fade. But I swore I could see a shadow running towards me before the entire world faded and I passed out in his vicious grip.

 **Anakin's P.O.V.**

 **Earlier**

"…. So you see Masters I'm afraid my padawan has formed an attachment to this Sith and it has become unsafe."

 _"_ _Mean what do you?"_

I explain to the council about how I found Ahsoka and Starkiller.

 _"_ _Skywalker you understand that padawan Tano has broken the code, therefore strict punishment shall be given."_

"I understand Master Windu."

 _"_ _Bring her back to Coruscant, you must."_

"Of course Master Yoda."

 _"_ _Council adjourned._

 _Time to go find her I guess. Damit Ahsoka. Why? Why'd you have to go and kiss him? Have I not taut you well enough._ I thought. _She doesn't know that I'm married right? Well I never told her. And that shouldn't even matter; Padme is on our side of the war. Starkiller is not, I don't care if he used to be, what she's done is wrong and I'm not helping her out this time. She can accept the full punishment on her own._

Then the most peculiar thing happened. Ahsoka disappeared. Literally. I couldn't sense her force presents anymore. She was gone. Immediately I feared the worse and raced toward the medical centre.

Upon reaching it I saw all the cables once attached to her, now laying on the bed, her lightsabres were no longer on the window sill and the window it's self was smashed into tiny little pieces!

Then just as quickly as it went away, her force sense reappeared. But I could feel her fear. _What would she be afraid of….STARKILLER!_

I was running as fast as I could, but then I saw something glistening in the light up ahead. When I got a good look up close my eyes instantly recognised it as Ahsoka's lightsabre!

There was a supply closet with its door open further along. There were two figures coming out of it. It was obvious who they were so I chased after Ahsoka and the Sith, but by the time I got there and realized fully what had happened, they were long gone.

 _Sh*t!_

Starkiller took Ahsoka … and it was all my fault…

I began to panic. _What do I do? This is all my fault. I should have listened to her and now a ruthless Sith has her held captive!_

Just then I remembered my comlink and instantly dialled Rex _._

"Rex, Rex, come in!"

 _"_ _What's the situation General?"_

"…"

 _"_ _Sir?"_

"Gather everybody and meet me in the control room."

 _"_ _Why General?"_

By just turning my head a little to the right I was granted a full view out of the window, a ship was flying out of the planet's atmosphere and out to the depths of space. Force only knows where he'll take Ahsoka.

"Tell everyone … Commander Tano has been kidnapped … by the Sith Starkiller!"

 **To Be Continued** **…**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I don't mind criticism so long as it's constructive. If you hated it then tell me why so I can improve it. If you liked it then tell me why so I can keep writing like that. Oh and if there are any mistakes I'm sorry.**

 **Thanks for reading. It means a lot to me!**

 **:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. Enjoy chapter 8!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Unknown Location**

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

 _Ugh my head. What's going on? Where am I am I?_ I sit up and look around at my surroundings. I was in a small room. It had with no windows or bed. I noticed my legs chained to a table of sorts that was pushed up against the wall. There was a door on the other side of the room that was opposite my table. It smelled like a ship of some description. ( **Author's Note: Not entirely sure what a ship is supposed to smell like, but just go with it:)** Looking down I see my shoto gone. _Great now I've lost both my weapons in one day. Well done Ahsoka._ There was obviously something wrong with my head, it was throbbing like crazy.

 _Well that's enough just sitting around._ I used the force on the binders on my wrists, only to be greeted by an electric shock spreading through my entire body. It was after that, that I properly studied my cuffed wrists. They were force binders, specially designed for Jedi. Any use of the force and they shock you.

I sighed heavily before going to work on getting the chains off my legs, got to start somewhere.

Then the door opened… turning my neck so that my head was facing whoever it was that just entered, I was met with a pair of sickly yellow eyes. Galan.

I opened my mouth to attempted conversation but he cut me off before I got the chance.

"Let's get some things straight. This is my ship, you are my prisoner, you will not try to escape and I _hate_ you."

That last part made my heart clench. He turned to walk away.

"Wait!"

"What?" His back was still facing me, but it was better than nothing so I continued.

"Please… can't we just talk?"

"No! I don't talk to traitorous prisoners like you."

"Galan I-"

"Starkiller!" He roared.

"Starkiller… I never called Anakin or the clones. Rex saw me sneak out and went to tell my master. Anakin must have followed me and just happened to appear at an unfortunate time." I said this slowly, wanting the real facts to sink in properly.

He turned to face me.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"What?! Of course it matters, now you know, we can be together, I still love you."

"Love? Love is for the weak. Oh no I have other arrangements for you. Sit tight and should you try to escape I'll hurt you more than you will ever be able to imagen."

And with that he left. Leaving even more heart broken than before and my head was killing me.

 **Starkiller's P.O.V.**

 _She was telling the truth…_ I could sense that she wasn't lying about not calling for back up. She really did want me to stay.

But I meant what I said, it doesn't matter anymore. I was a Sith, not her lover.

I continued down the hall towards the bridge, as I entered PROXY turned around to face me.

"Hello master Starkiller."

"Uh-hey PROXY" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Is everything alright? Is the prisoner secure?"

"Yeah- yeah she's not going anywhere soon."

"Something is the matter master."

"It's just that I was wrong. She didn't call her master. And she-she said that we can still be together."

"Master what did you say?"

"And I said we couldn't. I've never felt so broken before. It's stupid, I've survived Count Dooku's training, been tortured by him and my captors and nearly been killed by you many times but this one girl is tearing me apart! I don't know what to do! I've already told my master I'm on my way with Ahsoka. But I still love her! I don't know what to do!"

It was silent for a while until I said.

"Stay on course PROXY, if you need me I'll be in my quarters."

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

 _Fog was everywhere. There was no light but my guess was there was nothing to see so really it didn't matter. I was able to walk around, so I did. But what use was it? The naked eye would never be able to make out any sort of shape in this dark place. Then it hit. This was the same place as my previous vision. But something was different. Something was going to happen. Something was going to change... And something it did._

 _All at once I was_ _ **zapped**_ _to another location. It looked like a big ship. And a separatist one at that. I wasn't alone though; two other figures were present. However, much to my annoyance they were clocked and hooded, meaning I could not see their faces._

"I brought her to you. Now leave me out of the rest."

"I'm afraid I cannot. You must finish the job; only then will I be able to deliver Skywalker to my Master."

 _What do they want with Anakin? I thought._

"Master, I have to get back to the _Rouge Shadow_ and I must keep spearing with PROXY. I really feel you should finish this mission. Alone."

"Starkiller. You will kill Skywalker's padawan before his very eyes, then and then I shall finally be able to tell my master about you."

 _What?! Galan?! What did he mean 'tell my master about you'?!_

"Count, I rea-"

"That is the end of it Starkiller. You better be careful, if you refuse anymore it would look like you have taken pity on her."

"I- … Yes, master. It shall be done."

 _What?! NO?! Galan?! WAIT?!_

I awoke with a shock! What the hell was that?! Is that really going to happen? I know Galan's mad at me, but he's going to kill me. Why? Last time I had visions like this senator Amidala was almost died. But I have no idea what's going on, how am I supposed to act on this when anything could happen?

My thoughts were rudely interrupted as he door opened and my captor walked in. He came up to the table and undid the binders on my legs, then grabbed me and walked out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"Shut up. I'm taking you to my master. He will decide your fate."

I stayed quiet after that. I thought it was probably for the best to let him take me where he needed too.

Galan and I left the ship but his droid stayed behind. After making our way through the hanger, we walked toward the bridge. However, before we arrived, Galan received a transition from count Dooku telling him to take me straight to the detention level.

Eventually we arrived at the lower part of the ship. It seemed every cell was empty; in fact, the place was deserted. I hadn't even seen a single battle droid yet.

Galan pushed me past lots of cells. The whole area stunk and there was dirt everywhere. Some cells even had old food (if you could call that stuff food) still left in them with mould building up on top it.

At last he stopped in front of a cell and open the ray shield, then proceeded to shove me in and turn the shield back on.

He left without another word.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Anakin's P.O.V.**

Yet another yawn escaped my mouth. I had been up since yesterday trying to find Ahsoka. Actually, scratch that, everybody had been up since yesterday trying to find Ahsoka. I ordered everyone; person or droid, to search for clues that either Ahsoka or Starkiller may have left that would give us an idea of their position.

I figured since there is no more threat to the base, it would do no harm for people to leave their posts to help me bring her back.

So far we've found nothing. This Starkiller guy works well. He didn't leave any way for us to track him.

I was studying star maps and charts, looking for separatist activity in certain areas, when Rex walked in. He held his helmet under his arm, looking exhausted much like the rest of us.

"General Skywalker, there is no sign of Commander Tano and I was wondering if us clone might take a break from looking. We're all very tired Sir."

"Go ahead and get some rest Rex and tell your men to do the same I'll finish up here."

"Thank you general."

Letting out a sigh, I turned back to the maps, knowing full well I wouldn't finish up till I had found my padawan and brought her back safely.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Ahsoka was stuck in the detention level of a separatist war ship. Now any sane person would have been terrified, however, she was not. In fact, Ahsoka had the cheek to say was positively bored. There was nothing of interest in her cell, or the whole area actually. As she noticed before the entire floor was empty.

 _What are they up too?_ She thought. _I didn't see anyone or anything. No droids, no Dooku, no prisoners, no nothing! That can't just be a coincident. I need a way to contact Master._

Looking around she spotted an old comlink lying in the corner of the cell opposite hers. It was sparking and seemed pretty beaten up. Never the less, it was the best option she had.

Ahsoka prepared herself for the big electric shock that was about to come. Then focused all her force energy on the comlink and lifted it with the force.

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

"Ahhhhh" I screamed in pain. Electric blasts went fizzing through my body, from head to toe and back again.

I almost dropped the comlink but managed to maintain control of it. The pain was almost unbearable. Like millions of tiny lightning bolts making their way through my body.

At last the comlink landed on the floor of my cell and I let out a heavy breath as the pain subsided.

After one last quick check to make sure no one was coming I began work on fixing the comlink enough to get a signal to Anakin.

The comlink buzzed and hissed at me as I tried to mend it as best I could. A few times it let out a spark giving me yet another shock. But finally a green light begun flashing letting me know that I had succeeded.

Then I attempted to call my Master.

"Master?" I said in a hushed voice, not wanting to attract intention. Not that there was any to attract.

"Master it's me Ahsoka can you hear me? Come in."

 **Anakin's P.O.V.**

 _"_ _Master? Master it's me Ahsoka can you hear me? Come in."_

It was 3am and I had been awake a total of 15 hours straight. My mind was not with it and I had thought I had heard Ahsoka before. Every time I had been wrong of course so what would make this time any different I asked myself? I just presumed that it was my imagination so purposely ignored the voice that sounded like my Palawan's.

 _"_ _Master please come in. I need help."_

The voice was starting to annoy me as I was just drifting off to sleep when it first started, so I turned over ready to turn my comlink off, thinking maybe that would convince my mind that this voice wasn't real, to find my comlink flashing and the voice coming through it again.

 _"_ _Master please…"_

I quickly reached over and grabbed the comlinc.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka it's me. Where are you? Are you alright? Where is Starkiller?" I asked franticly.

 _"_ _Whoa slow down there Sky Guy. I'm fine but am exceedingly bored and would rather like to be let out of this cell."_

"So they have you held captive?"

 _"…_ _More or less. But there are no droids around and no one has come to check on me yet."_

"Good. Do you know where you are?"

 _"_ _Umm some Separatist war ship in the outerim."_

"Hang on, I'll try to track the comlinc signal to your position."

 _"_ _Okay."_

A few seconds went by, that turned into minuets. It was quiet on both ends. Ahsoka just waiting for a response and Anakin working hard to get a lock on her position. Finally he found her location.

"Alright Ahsoka I got it."

 _"_ _Great! See you soon?"_

"I'll get Rex and the other ready and we should be on our way soon. Keep the comlink on you and if anything goes wrong contact me okay?"

 _"_ _Got it. Bye"_

"Bye."

Finally, I can find her and kill Starkiller while I'm at it…

 **Starkiller's P.O.V.**

After dumping the love of my life in a prison cell, I made my way through the ship towards the bridge. The Count had told me to report to him when I had locked Ahsoka up.

Upon reaching the double doors blocking me from my Master I noticed my heart rate go up and I suddenly was overwhelmed with impeccable dread and worry.

There were two droids standing on guard on either side of the doors with the blasters across their golden chest plates. In fact, they were the only two droids I've seen so far. They stumbled to salute as I approached.

"Er good morning, er I mean day master Starkiller."

The one on the right said to me. The other then turned to the first and said.

"You idiot. You know we're not supposed to talk to people. Dooku's orders."

"Well I was just trying to be nice. You know he could just cut us down with one swing right?"

"Yeah I know so just don't annoy him. Got it?"

"Roger, roger."

I unhocked me lightsabre and held it as if I was about to ignite it. They jumped and dropped the blasters on the floor. Then started scrambling on the floor to try and pick them up before I got more angry. But I actually found this rather funny.

"Er sorry about that Master Starkiller. It er … won't happen again."

"I know." I said darkly before really igniting my lightsabre scaring them.

"AAA!" They both yelled and ran down the hall screaming in that robotic voice all battle droids have.

A little chuckle escaped my lips as I deactivated my laser sword and I was just about to enter when I thought.

 _Wait why did I just do that? I'm meant to be a fierce Sith, not some clown playing tricks on droids._

It then occurred to me that what I had just done was something Ahsoka would have found hilarious.

 _Damit! I just can't escape her no matter what I do. She really is changing me…_

Realising that it probably wasn't the best idea to keep my master waiting any longer I quickly composed myself and used the force to open the doors.

Inside was a completely different atmosphere. It was heavy and dark and I could sense my master's frustration through the force.

"Your late Starkiller."

"Sorry Master." Just as I said that we both turned our attention to the window where a Jedi cruiser could be seen coming out of hyper space.

My heart clenched.

"Go, fetch Skywalker's apprentice."

"Yes Master."

I bowed and left.

 _This is it._ I thought as I made my way to the detention level.


	10. Aurthor's Note

Hi everyone, this is **Not** the next chapter. Sorry :( But this is important so please read.

So if you read the last chapter then you know I left it on a cliff hanger, this wasn't what I had planed to do. It was going to be left on a smaller cliff hanger but I ended up writing a bigger one. This is because I didn't know what to put next and I was out of time. The chapter needed to be posted so I just left it and ended the chapter. Up until now all of my story has been pre-written. So every week I just go and get the next chapter and post it. But I began posting before I finished the story. And now I've caught myself up and have no more story to post. I have tried to work on the next chapter but have bad writers block. The thing is I don't want to rush the end of my story because I do that a lot and am never happy with it when it comes to reading it back. So I am going to be taking my time to write the last few chapters of Galan's Turn.

Because of this, the next chapter probably won't be up on Thursday. However, I break up so the summer in a few days time, so that should give me more time to write. I don't know if I will get the chapter done before Thursday, I might, but don't get your hopes up.

Also I would like to make **very** clear that I am **NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY** I'm only taking my time to make it as good as possible for the people who read it aka you guys.

Thanks for reading all of this and I am sorry, but sometimes you just get stuck with no idea how to end a story... or is that just me?

Anyway I hope you have a good week and I'll hopefully be posting again soon.

Bye :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, sorry for the wait but here is chapter 10. It is a bit short, but it's better than nothing right? I like the chapter anyway and I hope you will too :)**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Starkiller's P.O.V.**

"Your late Starkiller."

"Sorry Master." Just as I said that we both turned our attention to the window where a Jedi cruiser could be seen coming out of hyper space.

My heart clenched.

"Go, fetch Skywalker's apprentice."

"Yes Master."

I bowed and left.

 _This is it._ I thought as I made my way to the detention level.

 **Anakin's P.O.V.**

As the _Resolute_ came out of hyperspace I saw the Separatist war ship Ahsoka talked about.

"Alright men get ready cause this ones not going to easy." I commanded as everyone left the bridge to get their weapons.

"Sir," Rex walked up to me. "Are your sure this is a good idea. I mean this Sith has clearly been trained well and we don't know what kind of plan the separatists have come up with."

I knew Rex had a point, we had to leave half of our clones at the base to help get it up and running again as the original mission stated. So there was no one to call for back if things went badly, and there was no doubt in my mind that things would go badly. They always do…

"I know Rex, but Starkiller took Ahsoka and I have to get her back as soon as possible, she's too attached to him to do what needs to be done."

"Understood Sir, I'll go and see to the troops."

"Thanks Rex, dismissed."

As he walked away I turned back to the ship before us.

 _This is it._ I thought as I prepared for docking.

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

The boredom was starting to get to me. It seemed like years since I contacted Anakin. Then I heard the doors at the end of the hall creek as they opened. It was clear to me, by looking at the state of this level that the separatist didn't care at all about their prisoners, so I wasn't expecting someone to come in and offer me a three course meal.

Galan then came into my view.

"Get up." He said harshly.

"Galan, please just let me explain…"

"You've already told me enough. But it doesn't matter to me anymore. Soon this will all be over and you will be nothing but a memory from my past."

"What do you mean?"

"Silence!" His voice echoed throughout the whole floor.

"Okay… Just know that I will always love the Galan I knew and I want him to know that even when I'm gone he will live in my heart forever."

"The boy you knew is gone and I was the one to destroy him, just like I'm going to do to you."

He deactivated the ray shield and grabbed me roughly, but I did not resist. I couldn't believe that Galan had turned into this. I knew that he was still in there somewhere and I was going to bring him back somehow.

 _This is it._ I thought as he dragged me out of my cell.

 **Anakin's P.O.V.**

We crept through the metal halls as silently as possible. The ship was a lot bigger than I had anticipated and to be honest we were lost. But I knew that if we didn't keep moving that they would surely find us so we pushed on.

The strange thing was I hadn't seen any battle droids yet and that left me on edge. The separatists would normally have tones of those things on board. Where were they?

But I guess I spoke to soon, because as we turned the corner and walked into a small area, there was an entire room filled with them and at the centre was Ahsoka being held by Starkiller!

"Ahsoka!" I yelled running into the room. She looked up at me in shock, then said.

"No, Master wait! It's a trap!"

As she said this all the droids aimed their weapons at us and Count Dooku stepped out from behind them all.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here then?"

"Dooku…" My voice came out very darkly. "All troops fire at will."

"I wouldn't do that Skywalker." He said before the clones had a chance to react.

"Why not?"

"Because of this…"

His outstretched hand pointed to Ahsoka, who was now being held with a lightsabre to her throat. If Starkiller were to activated it, the blade would go straight through her skull. I didn't know what to do.

"Now if you want to get your Padawan back, I suggest you do as I say. Put all your weapons down."

…

"Do as he says."

"No Master! Don't do it!"

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, but I won't let you die like this."

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I watched in horror as all the clones put their blaster on the ground and my master deactivated his lightsabre placing it on the floor as well.

My head turned to Galan, who looked very conflicted and dazed, almost like he couldn't process what was happening. His eyes quickly shot to meet mine and for a split second they flashed brown, before returning to the awful yellow.

It was then I realised what I had to do to bring him back. I just had to wait for the right moment.

"So Skywalker, let's get down to business."

 **Just a** **little warning**

 **It may be two weeks until the next chapter, cause I'm still not sure how to end the story and I want it to be as good as I can make it. So please bear with me and I'll try my best to give you guys a great ending. But I'm in a good mood, cause I'm enjoying my summer holiday and have more time to write. So yeah have a great week and I'll be posting again soon. bye :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, first of all I am so sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, I know it isn't very long and where I ended it is annoying, but I'm really trying. The next chapter should be the last one hopefully so think of this as the build up to the end. I really hope you like it I did my best to make it interesting but you can decide for yourselves what you think.**

 **Anyway, sorry again and I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

Count Dooku had half the droids in the room take the clones down to the cells and the left over ones kept their blaster targeted at me and Anakin. Galan still held his inactivated lightsabre to my neck and all the clone's weapons lay scattered around the room. I knew that I would have to put my plan into action soon if I was going to bring Galan back and rescue everyone. But I would have to make sure I was ready, if I tried at the wrong moment then everything would just go to hell.

Anakin and Dooku were over in the corner of the room talking at that annoying volume where you can only hear parts of the conversation. But it was still loud enough for me to catch something very important.

"…Save your apprentice…"

"…never trust you…"

"…Join us…."

 _No_ I thought. _Master can't join the Sith. Now. I have to do this now._

"Galan…" I whispered. His face snapped to face mine, filled with confusion and anger. _Now!_ I thought right before I jumped up to my feet and kissed him hard.

He seemed shocked and dropped his lightsabre, then tried to push me away. But I wasn't giving in that easily, in response I just held him tighter and kissed him more deeply.

Finally, he gave in and kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me like I was going to disappear at any second.

When our need for breath was too strong to ignore we pulled back and I just gazed into his _brown_ eyes lovingly

"I love you Starkiller." I said softly.

"Galan, my name's Galan." I smiled "And I love you too."

By this time, obviously, my master and Count Dooku had noticed us, and while I was worried about my master having witnessed this and how the Jedi council would punish me (and I had no doubt that they would) I was more concerned for Galan and how we were going to get ourselves out of this alive.

"Well, it appears that my apprentice and your Padawan have gotten quite close. It makes no difference to me. Nothing has changed Skywalker, join us or they both die."

I knew master wouldn't care whether Galan survived or not and judging by the look on his face, he had a half mind to kill Galan himself, but there was no way he was going to let me die and I knew that for a fact. However, there was no chance that I was going to let him join the dark side. Time to make our escape!

I force pulled Galan's lightsabre to my hand and threw it to him right before I jumped into a roll towards my master and Dooku. As I snatched my own laser sword from the Count's belt, I could hear Galan activate his and then Anakin did the same, as did I when my got both my lightsabre and shoto back. We all stepped into a line ready and waiting for him to attack us.

Excepted he didn't. Instead all the droids aimed their guns at us and began firing at me and Anakin. It was then that Dooku charged at Galan and started fighting him alone.

"Galan!" I screamed. I wanted nothing more than to go over and help him but I was preoccupied deflecting blaster bolts back at the droids that shot them at me.

 **Captain Rex's P.O.V.**

My brothers and I were taken down to the cells and locked up. I knew we all wanted to fight back but without our blasters there wasn't much point. I had to trust that the General knew what he was doing.

I was pushed into a cell that had a broken ray shield so instead I only had metal bars. I couldn't see what good this would do me until a battle droid tripped over in front of my cell and dropped his blaster.

I reached through the bars, grabbed the gun and shot him down before it even had a chance to get up. I then proceeded to shoot all the battle droids dead and grab the keys from around one's neck.

Once everyone was out we took their weapons and ran back upstairs to help General Skywalker and Commander Tano.


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay so here it is, the last chapter! I really hope you like it. Oh and I have a few things to say at the end so please read the note as well. Enjoy!**

 **:)**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

Another wave of droids now took the place of the ones me and Anakin just shot down.

 _I guess this is why I didn't see any around the ship. They were all here waiting for us._ I thought.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Galan locking blades with Dooku. I knew Galan could handle himself but it didn't stop me from wanting to over there and help him.

 _Dammit, these droids just want stop coming!_

"Master! What do we do?!"

"Just keep deflecting and hopefully there isn't many left!"

"That could take ages!"

"I know but we can't do much else at the moment!"

But as the words left his mouth, Rex and the rest of the clones came charging into the room at full speed!

"Rex!" I yelled.

They all began shooting the droids, so I broke away to go and help Galan.

But the sight that I saw knocked all the air out of my lungs and almost gave me a heart attack.

Dooku had Galan rolling around the floor in immense pain as he relentlessly blasted force lighting on him. I could see it traveling throughout his body and there were occasional fizzes and pops along with shouts of the pain he was in.

It broke my heart to see the boy I loved being tortured, so in my terror stricken state, I charged at Dooku.

"Stop it!" I screeched at a high pitch I didn't know I was capable of reaching.

He turned to face me and our lightsabres crashed against each other, I brought my shoto up and tried to stab his side but he moved back and it missed him. Dooku then spun around and nearly caught my head but I ducked and ran at him when he stepped away from me. I force jumped over him so I was blocked Galan, who was still lying defenceless.

By now all the droids were destroyed so Master came over to me and we both got into defensive stance.

 _"_ _Ahsoka."_ Anakin said to me through our force bond.

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Go and get Starkiller to the ship and take Rex with you. I'll stay here and handle Dooku so you can make an escape."_

 _"_ _No! I won't leave you here by yourself!"_

 _"_ _Ahsoka. Listen to me, now is not the time to argue. Just do as I say. I have a plan. Okay?"_

 _"_ _Fine."_

Anakin then proceeded to run at Dooku and kept him busy long enough for me to get Galan's arm over my shoulder and help him limp along and tell the clones to move.

We raced down the corridor as fast as was possible with the condition Galan was in.

Rex lead me right to the air lock and everyone bored. Once I had Galan in the medical ward I used the force to sent Anakin a message.

 _"_ _Master, we're ready to leave where are you?"_

 _"_ _On my way Ahsoka."_

A few minutes later I heard the air lock close and felt the ship start up.

As we flew away and got ready to enter hyperspace I faced the window and looked out to the war ship I was being held prisoner on not that long ago.

"Ahsoka…"

Turning around I saw Galan sitting up on the bed I had left him on.

"Galan, you need to rest, Dooku got you pretty bad." I said as I walked over to him

"I'm okay, just a bit sore. But how are you. I know I didn't treat you well when you were my prisoner, so I don't expect the Republic to treat me well either." His eyes drifted to the floor.

"Hey." I spoke kindly. "Look at me. I don't blame you, Dooku fed you lies that you were living off of. I'm just glad that you came back to me. I have never been so scared. I thought I would never see you again. Galan, you have no idea how badly it hurt me when you thought I had betrayed you."

"I'm sorry Soka."

 _That name…. I haven't heard it in years, he's just like he was back at the temple._ I thought to myself.

"It's alright. I know deep down you haven't changed since that day you left."

"But I was a Jedi back then, now I'm a Sith."

"No." I said as I took his hands in mine. "You used to be a Sith."

"Then what am I now?! How do you know I won't go back?! What if the Republic decided to kill me?! Why wouldn't they after all I've done?!" I felt his anger and frustration flowing through him.

"Galan! Stop okay. This is exactly what you said back at the forest, remember how that ended? So just calm down okay? I won't let anyone hurt you and there is no way that I will let you go back to the dark side. We'll get through this together."

I looked at him and into his brown eyes that I have always loved. Then we slowly begun drawing closer and closer until finally all the worries the both of us shared were locked away in a kiss that made all the suffering worthwhile.

 **Galan's P.O.V.**

I always knew that I loved her. Even back at the temple, the day I left, it hurt knowing I may never see her again. And even with all the terrible things I've done I know that she'll never blame me. That is something I am truly grateful for. I mean, I kidnaped her and killed many of the clones she knew and worked with but she would never hold it against me. I probably don't deserve her, but she loves me for who I am beneath everything I've done.

When we kissed I knew I would be alright and that our love could protect us from anyone who wants to come between us.

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

After Galan and I pulled away for air he said something that made me realise that no matter what happened we would always be together.

"I love you…"

I smiled and pulled him into a massive hug, a hug that rivalled the one I gave him when he left the temple.

"I love you too Galan…"

And with that we spent the rest of the journey to Coruscant talking, laughing, cuddling, kissing and basking the joy that was Galan's Turn back to the light side.

 **The end**

 **And so that is the end of Galan's Turn. What did you think? Please review and let me know.**

 **Anyway I have a few idea's for a sequel, but I want to know what you guys want.**

 _ **If you have any idea's that you would like to see in the next story then let me know, cause I want to write stories that people enjoy reading.**_

 **I can't say how soon I will get it written and I can't promise that your idea will make it into a sequel but I will consider it.**

 **So I really just want to thank you for reading and being patient with me. If you have followed, favorited, reviewed or even just read all the notes I wrote thanks, it means so much to me so thank you very much!**

 **I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing and I hope to get another story out soon.**

 **:) Bye :)**


End file.
